Until quite recently, telephone subscribers in this country have looked totally to their telephone company for service, whether the fault might be with the telephone equipment or lines outside of the subscriber's premises or the telephone equipment or wiring within his premises. Now, however, in most, if not all, areas a telephone company is only responsible for service up to one's premises and telephone wiring in one's premises, and telephones connected to it are the service responsibility of the subscriber. Unfortunately, when a telephone does not work, it is normally not readily apparent where the trouble lies. If when this occurs a subscriber calls the telephone company and they send out a service repairman and it is determined that the difficulty is not with the telephone company's equipment or lines, a subscriber may be required to pay a rather substantial amount for the call. It is therefore obvious that it would be highly desirable if there existed some relatively simple-to-operate test device which a telephone subscriber could use to determine whether a fault lies with his telephone or wiring or lies with telephone company lines or equipment.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide such a test device.